


喀戎老师的课外私人授业

by luoluochen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, non-mankind, 人外, 半人马
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluochen/pseuds/luoluochen





	喀戎老师的课外私人授业

【黑弓赤骑】喀戎老师的课外私人授业  
＊希腊师徒  
喀戎x阿喀琉斯  
＊七夕贺文

正文：  
很多时候学生的求知欲太过旺盛对老师来说也并不是一件好事。比如现在喀戎为难地看着跨坐在他身上的阿喀琉斯，面对爱徒近乎于无理取闹的要求，他的绝对理智告诉他绝对不能答应，但是又没有办法真正的彻底拒绝，毕竟阿喀琉斯的性格他比谁都要了解，更何况这个孩子还是他最为溺爱的弟子。

“阿喀琉斯，还不快从我身上下来。”  
弓兵头疼地按住太阳穴，另一只手轻轻推搡了一下骑兵的腰肢，不过与他所期望相悖的是，后者非但没有挪动他的身体，反而变本加厉地俯身将毛茸茸的脑袋埋在喀戎的颈窝处腻歪地磨蹭。  
“老师，真的不要试一试吗？”阿喀琉斯的声音尚未从刚刚高潮的余韵中缓过神，上扬的尾调之中还参杂着黏黏糊糊的色情意味。骑兵从喀戎的颈窝处抬起头，金蜜色的瞳孔之中盛满了恶作剧的顽劣与半真半假的期待，弓兵无奈地伸手抚摸过他的头顶，终于是长长地叹了一口气。

就在一个小时前他们其实刚刚进行了一场性爱。  
成为英灵后大家大都是以全盛时期的样貌响应召唤的，虽然严格意义上来说英灵并没有生理上的需求，但是自从确认了恋人关系后，阿喀琉斯对于性爱的态度似乎比生前要更加的狂热。古希腊男风盛行，性观念自由奔放，但是伦理观念比他人要更加浓郁的大贤者对此却永远不能习惯，每一次提出要做爱的人从来是阿喀琉斯，虽然喀戎也从来不会扫了他的兴致。

只是令弓兵感到头疼的是，最近阿喀琉斯像是患上了性瘾症一样愈发的欲求不满，有些时候毫无情欲可言的亲吻到最后都会演变为情热的烧却。就像今天周回任务结束，回到个人休息室的阿喀琉斯便迫不及待地吻上他师长的唇瓣，然后腻歪地开始啃咬喀戎的唇瓣，缠绵悱恻地让彼此口舌交缠。  
英灵可以根据自己的意愿改变身体的构造，经过多次的媾和，喀戎可以清楚地感受到他爱徒生前用来排泄的洞穴已经全然发生了潜移默化的改变。曾经干涩紧致的肉穴已经完全和女人的性器没有任何的区别，用指尖触碰它的入口会不知廉耻地收缩将入侵者斥入其中，在被进入的时候会自主地分泌物透明的淫液将穴肉淋湿使结合更为的顺畅，甚至阿喀琉斯在达到高潮的时候，淫乱的肉穴也会不受控制地痉挛，最后和女孩子一样溢出透明的蜜液。

今天的性爱没有结束多久，甚至喀戎还沉浸在刚刚高潮的温存之中，阿喀琉斯便又开始不安分地扭动着腰肢开始磨蹭。骑兵的后穴之中尚且还溢满了弓兵刚刚中出的精液，当他挪动身体的时候，一些淫液便会淅淅沥沥地从其中洒出，撒在股间和大腿的根部。喀戎本以为阿喀琉斯会像往常一样欲求不满地向他索要今天的第二轮交尾，但古希腊的大贤者万万没有想到的是他的爱徒竟然提出了这样荒唐的请求——

“想和肯陶洛斯形态的老师试一次！”

喀戎有的时候会思考是否是因为阿喀琉斯经常和阿斯托尔福一起值班周回，间接性导致了理性蒸发，以至于他生出了这样一个完全无法理解的念头。为了将爱徒这个可怕的想法直接扼杀在摇篮里，希腊的大贤者当即言辞拒绝了阿喀琉斯，不过很显然他恃宠而骄的恋人根本没有松口的打算。

在阿喀琉斯一番乍一看完全没有道理、实则细想后也完全不讲道理的无理取闹后，喀戎成功地动摇了。绿发的骑兵趴在师长的胸口，修长的手指煽情地把玩着喀戎茶金色的长发，刚刚高潮过后的声线还残留着慵懒的色欲，阿喀琉斯一边黏黏糊糊地念叨着“那样的老师才是最亲切的，所以情不自禁地想和记忆里最熟悉的老师做只有恋人才会做的事情”这样蛊惑的话语，一边将细碎的亲吻胡乱地落在喀戎英俊的侧脸上，亲昵磨蹭的样子和讨好主人的宠物完全没有任何的区别。

“和半人马做爱可不是一件容易的事情哦，阿喀琉斯。”喀戎用手指捏住阿喀琉斯的脸，半是无奈半是挫败地喃喃低语，“况且肯陶洛斯天性残暴，即使是我也不能保证会不会出现意外状况。”

“那请老师好好教教我吧，毕竟我是你最出色到学生，不是吗？”

把做爱说成是上课，不论什么时候希腊的大贤者都不能认同，但是当他变成最终再临的阶段时，阿喀琉斯像是求学的孩子一样好奇地趴在他的四肢下观察那与人类完全不同的性器时，喀戎又觉得好像真的像是在授业，虽然总觉得十分微妙，不论是在哪个方面。

“好厉害，我该说不亏是老师吗♡”  
“就算你说不亏是，我也会觉得很奇怪啊……”喀戎颇有些无奈意味地扶着头，翡翠色的眼睛里满是为难，他一时不知道是该吐槽阿喀琉斯这句意味不明的赞美还是该吐槽这个孩子末尾语调的微妙上扬。  
“生前一起生活在山洞的时候看惯了老师这个样子，但是却从来没有看到过老师的这里啊。”阿喀琉斯半跪在地上，小心翼翼地用手指搓揉着半人马那雄壮的性器，嘴里嘟囔着絮絮叨叨的回忆。  
“这种丑陋的东西本来就不该给孩子看见的吧……唔……”性器被冰冷的指尖触碰，弓兵难耐地发出一声闷哼，他本能地想要伸手去触碰绿发的骑兵，但是这种形态让他并不能如愿以偿地摸到正在马蹄下伏趴着的阿喀琉斯。  
“老师为什么会说丑陋，在我眼里老师什么地方都是漂亮的哦。”  
“而且说起来如果当时再在老师身边生活上一年，我的第一个男人绝对会是老师吧？”  
古希腊少年爱并不是一件罕见的事情，并且素有一些即使在现代也听起来十分荒谬的另类传统。希腊的大英雄流传于世的，除了伊利亚特中描绘的史诗颂歌，还有雌雄莫辩的惊世美貌。红颜美少年时期的阿喀琉斯可以说是希腊少年爱中首选的被爱对象，后来他也不止一次思考过那时的喀戎为什么没有对他出手。  
“对十岁未满的你出手，那根本是禽兽行为吧。”  
“那老师还真是希腊神代最后的良心啊。”  
“我就当做你是在夸我好了。”  
阿喀琉斯在马蹄下转了个身子，欢快地抬头冲喀戎露出了一个愉悦的笑意。喀戎苦笑着摇了摇头，他当然听得出这个孩子很明显是在意有所指，不过他仅仅是蹲下马身无奈地用手臂抱住反转过身体的阿喀琉斯的脖颈，将下颚搁在他柔软的头顶。

在一番恋人间的调情后，希腊的大英雄再一次屈身跪爬在喀戎的马蹄下方，柔软的皮毛不可避免地蹭在他裸露在外的肌肤上，温柔的热度自肌肤传至心尖，这很容易让他想起生前和老师生活在一起的那些美好光景。  
不论是喀戎让阿喀琉斯骑在马背上驰骋于广袤大地的意气风发，还是午休小憩时幼童撒娇地窝在马身上片刻的恬静，阿喀琉斯最为熟悉的便是肯陶洛斯形态的英俊师长，如今他跪坐在喀戎的双蹄间，最为原始的性征就这样毫不避讳地展现在眼前，一种甜蜜的占有欲混杂着兴奋的情动即刻像是泄洪的潮水一样气势汹汹地呼之欲出。

肯陶洛斯的生殖器官完全和马类无异，阿喀琉斯用双手握住喀戎粗大无比的性器缓慢且色情地用来回磨蹭，在刚刚轻微的触碰下早已经起了反应，现在更是变本加厉地变得更为的狰狞硬挺。骑兵目光热切地注视着这个即将会进入他身体内的巨物，然后没有任何征兆地，便用唇瓣贴上它的柱身。

“阿……阿喀琉斯……别……”  
性器被温热的唇瓣触碰的快感让喀戎当即颤抖着身体、四肢伏地侧坐在地面上。阿喀琉斯挪动着身体移到旁边，回头给他的恋人一个恶作剧得逞的坏笑，紧接着继续用舌尖挑逗着半人马勃起的性器。

虽然这不是第一次为喀戎进行口交，但是肯陶洛斯的性器和人类形态的时候完全不是同一个级别。阿喀琉斯的口腔并不能完全将如此硕大的巨物吞入口腔，仅仅只能用双手扶住它布满青筋的柱身，用灵巧的舌尖游移舔舐，让它足够的湿润。  
“好厉害啊，老师♡唔咕♡……这简直不讲道理……”  
在猛烈的刺激下喀戎已经没有余裕再去考虑阿喀琉斯语调里奇怪的心形符号了，他侧坐在地面上，从这个视角只能看得见爱徒赤身裸体地跪坐在地上、不知廉耻地抬着臀部为他口交的模样。成年后的阿喀琉斯背肌紧实，比起幼年期多了一些雄性独有的美丽，而此刻由于跪坐在地的姿势，他的背部像是弓弦一样紧紧地绷住，情欲而煽动起的汗液在肌肉的纹路之间缓慢地流淌，映衬在室内明丽的灯光下，闪现着一种奇特瑰丽的肉欲官能。

“唔嗯♡嗯嗯♡……”  
即使不能完全将半人马的性器完全吞进嘴里，但是阿喀琉斯还是竭尽全力地用喉口去取悦它的顶端。性器一旦进入口腔，舌头便没有任何可以跻身的余地，只能困难地缠绕在柱身的两侧，描摹着上面的突起的青筋。巨大的性器在湿润的口腔之中缓慢且情色地进出，与阿喀琉斯不断溢出的津液相互摩擦发出下流淫乱的咕啾水声。喀戎侧卧在阿喀琉斯的身边，微张的唇瓣因为兴奋而不断地溢出官能的呜咽与粗重的喘息，富有磁性的低沉声音在情欲的作用下艳丽的可怕，传入早已情动的骑兵的耳中，仿佛比强效的媚药还要更加的上头。

“老师……已经可以了♡……拜托了♡”

如果用技能等级来评定，阿喀琉斯此刻已经完全可以胜任理性蒸发EX了。仅仅是因为口交和喉口被摩擦，后方的肉穴就已经完全湿润，甚至开始自顾自地分泌出淫乱的蜜液，骑兵双手后撑在地面，双腿浪荡地打开，将不知廉耻的湿润洞穴暴露在喀戎的眼前。希腊的大贤者纵容又溺爱地移动着前肢，凑近爱徒与他交换了一个充满了情欲气味的深吻，紧接着便让阿喀琉斯俯身趴在他的马腹下方。

“既然是你要求的，那就要坚持到授业结束，阿喀琉斯。激发肯陶洛斯最原始的兽欲的代价，你可要好好负责。”

“是的♡拜托了老师♡全部……都可以……请全部给我♡……啊♡”

大概也只有这个时候，喀戎才会不着边际地想英灵不会轻易地坏掉是一件多么方便的事情。肯陶洛斯的性器如果只是插入普通人类的身体，可能真的会出人命，但是对于筋力体格就算是在英灵中也算是佼佼者的阿喀琉斯来说，除了吃力外应该不会有什么特别的影响。  
最终再临形态的弓兵前肢弯曲着地，双手紧紧地搂着阿喀琉斯的脖颈，将温柔的亲吻落在他白皙的脖颈之间，但是后方的生殖器却与之相反的在气势汹汹地进入恋人泥泞的肉穴。

“老师♡——啊那个……♡太……太大了♡”

“阿喀琉斯……唔……很难受吗，果然还是……”

阿喀琉斯原本红润的脸因为被巨物侵犯的撕裂感而骤然变得苍白，因为痛苦而渗出的细密冷汗从已经耷拉下来的绿发之中不断地流淌而下，如果不是刚刚进行过一次交尾，精液还残留在其中，或许现在的进入要更加的困难。喀戎有些为难地皱起眉，英俊的五官因为情欲的浸润而显得异常的艳丽，他心疼地抬高马身想要抽离出去，但是却被阿喀琉斯立刻制止。

“请不要离开……老师……想要老师想要的不得了♡……这个身体……还有我的生命……早就是老师的了……所以请给我老师的一切……拜托了……唔唔唔♡”

“是吗，那阿喀琉斯真的是好孩子呢……”

成为英灵的爱徒，被后事传颂的英雄，短暂而绚丽的传奇，也只有在所爱慕敬重的师长面前才会回到最初的模样吧。情动的喀戎俯身将缱绻的热吻落在阿喀琉斯的额头上，唇瓣与肌肤相触发出的黏腻水声至上的煽情，两人的结合处已经足够的湿润，巨物将肉穴撑开到不可思议的地步，直到完全没入其中两人急促的呼吸才开始平缓。

“很厉害啊，阿喀琉斯……已经全部进去了……”  
“是的♡——全部♡……老师的全部都在肚子里了♡太大了……好……好高兴♡”

跪趴在马腹下的骑兵在缓慢的抽送下已经完全忘记了身体被撕裂的痛苦，被进入到从未被触碰到的内里的刺激与快感让他的脸重新变成情色的艳红。粗长的性器毫无死角地磨蹭着淫乱的内壁，内里敏感的前列腺被无间隙地摩擦，这让阿喀琉斯很快便达到了高潮，紧紧贴合在小腹上的性器喷薄而出，有一些直接洒在了喀戎马身的绒毛上。

“对不起♡因为实在是……♡老师♡……好厉害啊♡”

“不用说对不起，阿喀琉斯，我很喜欢。”  
英俊的弓兵腾出一只手将因为交合而凌乱的茶金色头发拢至耳后，阿喀琉斯抬头看向老师那本和欲望毫无瓜葛的色欲俊脸看在眼里，淫乱的身体便不可思议地更加情绪高涨。射精过后的身体敏感到了极致，加上前列腺被不断地摩擦刺激，早已浸淫于情爱的甬道开始谄媚地收缩痉挛，每一次性器抽出，肉穴便会讨好地收缩绞紧、迫不及待地将之再一次斥入其中。

“嗯……阿喀琉斯……我差不多也要……”  
喀戎颔首，紧搂着阿喀琉斯的手臂也下意识地收紧，吐露在恋人耳边的艳丽呼吸也逐渐粗重狂热。以绝对理智著称的希腊大贤者在这个时刻也渐渐放弃了引以为傲的理性，开始展露出原始的野性。

“是的♡……老师♡中出吧……♡无论如何都请全部给我……啊……嗯♡”

肯陶洛斯的精液量比起人类来说也绝对十分的可观，当精液被注入湿热的肉穴，进入到极深的地方的饱和感让阿喀琉斯一度认为肚子内所有的空隙都被老师的种子填满。英灵的精液蕴含着丰富的魔力，当魔力被注入时一种被填满的满足感即刻充斥着骑兵的大脑，前方已经射不出任何精液的性器漏出了一滩透明的液体，像是女人一样的潮吹体验让他失去了思考的能力，无法用言语表达的餍足使他只能下意识地伸出舌头像是犬类一样色情地喘着粗气。

“哦呀——阿喀琉斯，已经变得和女孩子一样可爱了。”  
“老师♡请再喜欢我一点吧……如果可以，请让我怀上老师的孩子♡”  
“呵呵……真是让人惊喜的孩子啊……那么，接下来的课外指导还请多多指教……阿喀琉斯。”

至于那天疯狂的媾和到底进行到了什么时候，没有人知道，我们只知道第二天的宝物库任务，阿喀琉斯的位置由喀戎顶替了就好。

“嗯？阿基今天是身体不舒服吗？”  
粉色头发的骑兵戳了戳大贤者的马身，有些好奇地询问。  
“嗯，阿喀琉斯身体的确有些不舒服呢，所以我来替他值班。”  
“啊，这样啊，你们师徒关系真的很好呢……”  
“是吗，那真的是太好了。”  
茶金色头发的弓兵背过身子，露出一个狡黠的笑意。

end.


End file.
